Current data storage devices such as volatile and non-volatile memory often include a fault tolerance to ensure that data is not lost in the event of a device error or failure. An example of a fault tolerance provided to current data storage devices involves storing data with redundancy. Examples of redundant data storage methods include duplicating data and storing the data in multiple locations and adding parity bits to store calculated error recovery bits. A consistency between the data and its redundancy should be maintained during a migration to another memory location to prevent data corruption and preserve fault tolerance.